Ever After: The Epilogue to Harry Potter
by Kathleen Hudson
Summary: The epilogue to the seventh book, with a twist at the end. See what happens to all of your favorite characters.


The rest lived happily enough.

Fred and George Weasley, along with their business partner and best friend, Lee Jordan, got so many requests for their products that they decided to expand business. They soon had amassed so much money that they had to do something with it. First, they bought out Zonko's Joke Shop. That only made them more money. Deciding to not keep their pranks only to themselves, they decided to sell their products to any willing muggle as well. This made Weasley's Wizard Wheezes only more popular, and soon they were getting orders from across the border. They soon opened up a chain of stores, so anyone, from England to New Zealand to Timbuktu, from Squibs to witches to muggles, young or old, could buy the magic that made Fred and George famous. Wondering what to do with all that money, they spent it on themselves, making sure they'd live luxuriously until the end of their days. Then they gave money to their parents, who could then finally afford to buy a bigger house, but decided against it, and just bought first-hand clothes with the hundreds of thousands of galleons they had. And with the rest, they gave it to Hogwarts, to help rebuild and restore it to its full and former glory.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal, continued to teach at Hogwarts after it was rebuilt. She taught Transfiguration and watched over her students until she grew very old. She retired to Hogsmeade, and even after she left Hogwarts she was still seen at the school, visiting favorite pupils and staff, and yelling at those who disobeyed the rules.

Professor Binns continued teaching at Hogwarts. He taught through six other Dark Lords and three re-buildings of Hogwarts. He didn't notice a thing. And every year, graduates f Hogwarts were heard, commenting on the fact that beds should replace the desks in that classroom.

Rubeus Hagrid still spent his days at Hogwarts as Keeper of Keys and the Groundskeeper, first cleaning up after the battle, and then after the students that roamed the grounds. A few years later, he bought some land in Hogsmeade near Hogwarts, and built a giant house for him and his brother. It was right outside the school grounds, next to the forest. Hagrid was seen there at all times of the day, and many students would go down to visit him for tea.

Grawp learned to speak English fluently, and finally learned his manners, thanks in part to Hermione, who continued to visit him at his new house even after the battle was over and partially forgotten. He was made known to the rest of the magical society, so that everyone could see how harmless a giant could be. Eventually, another giant made her way down from the mountains to Hogwarts. Grawp met her one day and fell hard in love. Together they kept the giant race from going extinct.

Firenze the centaur was given back to the centaurs where he was laid to rest. His herd finally excepted him at last, even if the last was death. They would sing of his name forever, and it has been said that a new constellation, the Centaur, was found in and amongst the other constellations in the stars. A memorial was also set up for him at Hogwarts, and centaurs were told that if they ever needed help, they could rely on the humans. Although the centaurs would never willingly ask a human for help, the connection was there to remind everyone, human and centaur alike, that the ties between the two magical groups were there, and it was in this way that magical creatures started becoming friends with the magical community at last.

Nymphadora Tonks officially became Nymphadora Lupin, although many still called her by her original surname. Remus Lupin and his wife lived together, helping bridge the relations between wizards and werewolves and other misunderstood human beings, like vampires. They helped make the magical community aware of the others who lived with them, and they helped make it possible for werewolf children and other magical beings to be accepted at Hogwarts, just as long as they were properly controlled, of course.

Draco Malfoy, twice traitor, was given the highest honors for aiding and protecting Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, as was Peter Pettigrew. Both were buried seven days after the final battle between Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Among those who were mourned at that mass funeral were Professor Filius Flitwick, Charlie Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, sisters Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, and Professor Severus Snape.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley had their first child, who was miraculously not a werewolf. They lived happily together in France with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle near more of the Delacour family. They always managed to stay in touch with the Weasley side of the new family, however, and much to the pleasure of everyone, the Weasley family seemed to grow larger and larger everyday.

Percival Weasley finally reconnected to his family, apologizing for everything he had said about them in the past. All was forgiven, thankfully. The Weasleys, at first begrudgingly, and then happily, brought their estranged brother back into their lives. Percy became less pompous and arrogant than he had been before the battle, and he confessed a love for muggles that he had tried to hide for years, due to embarrassment. But he was humiliated no longer, and embraced his newly found connection to his father. He became the assistant to his father's job at the Ministry, and prepared to take over the Head position after his father's retirement, much to the joy of the rest of the Weasleys and the Ministry.

Ronald Weasley married the love of his life, Hermione Granger. They had a conventional wedding, full of muggles, witches, wizards, and a whole bunch of flaming red haired family members. Hermione tossed her bridal bouquet, and Ron's only sister caught it, much to her enthusiasm, as she looked upon her soon-to-be fiancé. Ron and Hermione had four children together, and lived near the Burrow. Blessed with money from Fred and George, they were able to afford an enormous house, big enough to contain the whole family, plus a library full of Hermione's favorite books, all of which she had read at least ten times. She even managed to get Ron to read a couple of her most favorite, and to her surprise and delight, Ron happened to enjoy them very much.

Arthur and Molly Weasley lived to a ripe old age, remaining in the Burrow for the rest of their long lives. They kept up the garden, and fed the chickens, and the ghoul in the attic still dropped pipes, but they could care less. The clock in the kitchen with the hands representing each family member had grown so large it could now not fit in a doorway. So many people had joined the Weasley family, a fact of which Molly and Arthur were quite pleased about. Molly still mothered everyone, and Arthur's collection of plugs grew so large he donated it to a museum just so he wouldn't have to throw it all out, due to the wrath of Molly Weasley. But they were two very happy people, and when they died they knew full well that the Weasley family would thrive for another generation. All of the magical community was proud of the impact their lives had made on the wizarding world, and they all knew that they could expect great things from a Weasley in the future.

Hermione Granger became an Auror, just as she had wished when she was still a student. Ron and Harry also became Aurors as well, and the three of them went on missions together, tracking down the last of the Death Eaters and those who were still loyal to the late Lord Voldemort. The trio became well known for their efforts, and later on in life, when Ginny passed her Auror's test as well, they became unstoppable when it came to capturing dark witches and wizards. No one was left who continued to support the dead Dark Lord, although many more Dark Lords tried to gain power as Voldemort had. The four Aurors stopped them in their tracks and kept the wizarding world from falling into chaos once again, and everyone were indebted to the four who watched over and protected the rest of them.

Ginevra Weasley did indeed get married. She wed the one and only Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. They had a long courtship, which lasted long after the final battle ended, and survived even in between the often tense and difficult Auror mission they were sent on together. Their love stayed true to the end, and nothing could keep the two apart. Not time, space, or even death could keep their true love from tearing apart. Which was just the way things were supposed to be, and all was right in the world.

And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the child from the prophecies, the one who first survived Lord Voldemort, and finally conquered him, had a child. The loved his son more than anything, even more than his parents had loved him. Together they lived with Ginny, and they were happy. Love abounded in their home, the resurrected house Lily and James Potter lived in in Godric's Hollow. Harry was finally content with his life, not having to worry about Voldemort, and not having to fear for his life, or the life of others. He cared for his wife and son, and loved them, until he died.

He died sooner than later, unfortunately.

Another Dark Lord, seeking a fraction of the power Lord Voldemort once had, rose up among the dark wizards of his time and attacked the impure, traitor families, killing many. But his true target was none other than the Potter's house, home to the man who murdered his Lord and mentor.

Harry and Ginny sat with each other, playing with their little baby boy. There was not a care in the world for them. Then the newest Dark Lord came to their house and entered it, upon the guise of a friend. Unknowingly, the happy couple let them in, and giving no warning, time repeat itself. Harry pleaded for the man to let his family live, since he had nothing to protect his family with. Harry died defending his wife and child, and Ginny was killed as well, cradling her beautiful child.

And the boy, you ask?

Well, let's just say that we know already what love, especially very strong love, can do to someone as evil as a Dark Lord.

He did not even utter a cry as the Killing Curse was cast upon him. His parents lay dead next to him, and he just smiled and cooed at the deadly stranger at the door. And the boy's love protected him, as love always does, and kept him safe as the spell rebounded on the caster.

The Dark Lord fell, a look of shock on his face, as his chance of becoming powerful died along with his body and soul.

And the boy grew up. He lived, safe and sound, far from the horrors of his past, far from the glories he achieved as an infant. He would hear of his deeds only when he was ready. Son of the great Harry Potter, the next Boy Who Lived, had proved once and for all that love overcomes even the darkest depths of despair.

But he would know none of this, until he became of age, and his education at Hogwarts would being. After all, what was special about him? He was unremarkable, save a small mark on his forehead, one not unlike his father's, if someone could only tell him that. All that was left of the spell that made this small boy famous, the one that killed a Dark Lord while he survived, was a curious scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

But that is a whole other story. It is the story of an unremarkable young boy, who has nothing but a scar.


End file.
